


Two Sugars

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: Belle and Adam talk over tea.





	Two Sugars

"It's two sugars, right?" Belle asked, setting down both her and Adam's tea cups on the side table. At her question, Adam glanced up from the book he had been reading, offering a quick nod and a smile. 

"You remembered," he remarked, swapping his book for the cup of tea. Taking a sip, he was pleasantly surprised to find she had gotten it perfect, just enough sugar to sweeten the drink without overpowering it. 

"Of course I did," Belle replied proudly, taking a seat across from him. "I would like to think something like that is important enough for me to remember." Sipping from her own cup, Belle let a smile pull at the corners on her mouth at the sweet and appreciative expression on Adam's face. 

"It seems rather trivial to me," he replied, but was grateful nonetheless. That was one of the things he loved most about Belle: her ability to notice even the smallest of things and to make use of them to make others happy. 

"If it's so unimportant, do you remember how I like my tea?" Belle challenged good-naturedly. She honestly didn't expect him to know, due to the limited time they had spent together, with most of it while she was, in some form or another, his prisoner. She turned her attention to the fire, crackling and popping in the fireplace, giving him a moment to think.

"You like it plain, without any sugar or milk," Adam decided, recalling a comment Chip had made about, what he believed to be, her poor taste in tea. 

"See, it isn't trivial at all," Belle replied teasingly, a light laugh slipping past her lips. 

"I suppose you're right," Adam agreed thoughtfully, mulling over the fact a bit more than he had intended to. 

Opening his book up once more, he found his place on the page, taking one more drink before he began to read again. Though, his thoughts started to drift off of the story at hand. Instead, he found himself thinking of how lucky he was that Belle had been the one to come into his castle. She had saved him in every sense of the word, and, even the small things, like talking about their favorite books or Belle making his tea the way he liked meant far more than he ever could have guessed before he met her. Belle had managed to undo what his father had done, reminding him of who he really was. And for that, Adam couldn't have been more grateful.


End file.
